Two For All
by Its-Mysterious
Summary: When your quirk is 'papercut immunity' in a world of superpowers, people will tell you that 'Hero' probably isn't the right ambition. But Nina Yoshida doesn't listen to people. She WILL become a hero, and the whole world will know about it. It's (probably) (*Definitely?) (Probably) not a waste of your time to read this! I get the feeling this will be a good one so stay tuned!


Consider this chapter a trial run! I've got tons of ideas for this story, and I would really love some feedback so I can know if I should write it or not! I don't wanna go through all the effort of writing it if nobody wants to read it. Everyone, tell me what you think!

Thank you!

-Its-Mysterious

When you start reading my story, you're probably wondering: Who is the character? And why should I care? Sometimes I ask those questions about myself too. Either way, I don't really like talking about myself. It's ironic, because this story is about how I became one of Japan's- or maybe even the world's- strongest superheroes.

Instead of myself, I'd rather tell you about my closest companion. Nighteye. Nighteye was a man with a serious disposition, but also a man who loved humor. It was said that he took a liking to anyone that could make him laugh. Personally, I think he probably searches for humor in others so intently because he admires what he himself lacks. Regardless, Nighteye was never the kind of person to get all touchy-feely. He never married, and probably didn't have any close relationships (As his daughter, I don't want to think about it). But I think the best way to say it- to summarize Nighteye's personality completely- is that Sir Nighteye was, through and through, a cat person. To me, this was unforgivable. Sure, cats can be cute and cuddly sometimes, but dogs! Who wouldn't want a dog? Nighteye answered that question for me by the time I came home from school and four cats greeted me instead of the usual three.

"How do you like him? Isn't he fluffy?" Sir asked, leaning against the door.

As a ten-year-old girl- and a lover of dogs- I was speechless. Why couldn't it have been a great dane, or a german shepard, or a labrador? Hell, I would've settled for a pug at that point. At least pugs don't sit on the keyboard as you're trying to type.

As a young, quirkless girl, Sir always made sure that someone was able to walk with me home from school. He didn't have time, as he was always at work, but I appreciated the effort. At first, it was always neighbors, other kids from school, or grumpy, aspiring heroes looking to fall into good graces with Nighteye. And then, everything changed when I was fourteen years old.

I was nearing the end of eighth grade at the time, and school could not have been longer. All I want to do is leave. Not just for the day, but forever. Every part of me wanted to leave Jumei middle and advance to high school. But then, after I picked up my bookbag, navigated lockers, and dodged bullies, Someone new was waiting for me outside. He stood head and shoulders above most of the other kids, his blonde hair standing out. As a short kid, the crowd of middle school students swarmed around me, parting before the figure that I somehow knew was waiting for me. On his face he wore a bright smile and round, happy eyes that were filled with excitement.

' _He's excited to meet me,'_ I realize. Nobody's ever excited to see me.

"Nina! Nina Yoshika!" He called.

That's my name!

I squeeze my way through the crowd. My classmates give him both awestruck and dismissive looks as they part around his muscled body. This man is a hero, a real hero.

He sports a lightish grey costume, with numbers that write, '1000000', across his chest. His yellow shoulder pads gleam, and his tall yellow boots match his hair. His round blue eyes catch me staring.

"Hi! I'm Mirio Togata. Are you Nina?"

I nod quickly. Perhaps too quickly. I cringe.

"Well, let's get you home safe then!" He declared, walking through the crowded school entrance. Students parted for him like the red sea before Moses.

I didn't have a crush on Mirio.

Okay, that's a lie.

Maybe I did have one, a tiny, small one, but…

Okay, Okay. I'll admit, it was a pretty bad situation. But I got over it soon when I realized just how good of a friend Mirio could be.

Unlike my other daily guardians, Mirio wasn't there to impress Sir. He was there because he wanted to make a difference in the world, and even the quality of a random kid's daily life mattered to him. But that's not wholly why I liked Mirio so much. I liked Mirio right from the start because he reminded me of All Might. Now, don't think I was the same as every other fourteen-year-old girl who loved All Might for his 'witty personality'. All Might wasn't just a hero to me. He was my savior.

I wouldn't describe my memory as spectacular. Although school wasn't much of a challenge for me, remembering what I had for breakfast or when to feed Mr. Fluffles certainly was. However, I do remember the first time that I opened my eyes in this world. My blurry sight settled on the first thing my eyes ever saw- a face. An angular face, just below two vertical shocks of blonde hair. The man smiled brightly as blood dripped down from his forehead. He cradled me in his musclebound arms.

Around us, buildings burned. Victims cried. Smoke clogged the air. It was all too much for me- I cried.

"Do not fear, for I am here!" All Might declares victoriously, more to everyone than just to me.

I howled in fear.

"Do not cry, little one! You are safe now!"

The man's smile began to falter. "Please stop crying! It doesn't look good for the cameras!"

I didn't know it at the time, but that man was Japan's number one hero, the legendary All Might. To me, All Might isn't just a hero- he gave me a home, a friend, and a goal. And so, naturally…

-Present Day-

"Each of you are required to fill out one of these career intent forms," My teacher says, walking around the classroom with sheets of paper. "On it, you will need to fill in whether you intend to continue on to high school or not, and your choice occupation."

As he travels around the room, I feel excitement creep up my spine. He extends his arm towards me and I tear the paper out of his hand, slamming it down on my desk. Soon, it is pinned under my eager wrist and it's dutiful pen. I scrawl out my choice occupation with anticipation.

Naturally, … I want to be a Hero!

I walk home that day with a smile on my face.

"You look happy today!" Mirio quips. "What happened?"

"Well, the bullies didn't throw my bookbag in the trash today." I say.

"That's always a plus."

"And, I knew everything that was going to be on my history test today! I just happened to guess what all the questions would be! Do you think it's my quirk?"

Mirio didn't want to be the one to let me down while I was in such a good mood. "Maybe. You'll go far in school if you have a test-guessing quirk!" He says awkwardly. We walk in silence for a few moments. "But that's not all, is it?" He says.

"Well, we got our career intent forms today." I say.

"What did you write on it?" Mirio asks, concernedly.

"I wrote that I want to be a hero." I say, with a sudden aggression. "And nobody could tell me that my ambition is wrong!"

"Nina." Mirio says sadly, touching my shoulder and bringing me to a stop. "We talked about this. You have to face the truth sooner or later."

"I know, but what if I use support items! There are plenty of heroes with cool support items out there! I don't need a quirk!"

"That's not how it works." Mirio says. "As a hero, you need to be independent and reliable. I'm sorry, but... You won't make it through hero school on good academics alone."

Sullenly, we walk down the sidewalk.

A few minutes later, we're approached by two of my classmates. "Mirio," I say, urgently. However, it's too late to avoid a conversation.

"Hey, Nina!" One crows. "Where's your career intent form?"

"I've got it, in my backpack..." I say, rather weakly. The one on the right, Machi, smiles widely. He nods to his friend.

"Are these friends of yours?" Mirio asks.

"Uhhh, yeah, haha." I explain. Machi and Tenshi- two brothers, both bullies. and they both love picking on me. Part of me hopes Mirio will beat them up. the other part of me reallly does not want to see Machi and Tenshi. If Mirio sees how easily two guys like that can beat me up, he'll only be more convinced that I can never be a hero.

"Well, we wanna see what's on that form. Hand it over!" Tenshi laughs.

"Uhhh, sure, guys! Haha, just one sec-" I move to take off my backpack.

"Why do you want to see it?" Mirio asks, suspicious.

"Nina's got some crazy pipe dream that she wants to be a hero!" Machi says. "We just want to help her understand how stupid that is!"

"That's right! If we give her some of that villain treatment, maybe she'll give up!" Tenshi says.

"You two should leave her alone!" Mirio declares.

"You think we're scared of you? You're only a year or two older than us, anyway!" One of the brothers says. "I bet I could take you on all by my self!"

I can't help it. My legs start shaking. Memories of last time they got ahold of me surface to my mind. All those covered injuries, those hidden bruises and black eyes, the 'I accidentally fell down the stairs' or 'I accidentally bit my lip', all those lies to Sir...

It looks like an altercation is about to occur. I want to help Mirio fight, but I end up sinking to my knees, clutching my backpack. I'm fourteen! I want to be a hero! I need to just get over it already!

But my legs just won't stop shaking under my school-style skirt...

"Take this! Rocket arms!" Tenshi laughs, holding out his arms in front of him. An explosion occurs at his elbows, and his forearms rocket forward on a bone chain towards my guardian.

"Mirio!" I gasp.

The arms travel right through him. His '100,000' shines proudly as he calmly walks forwards. Tenshi's gloating smile quickly turns to astonishment, and then anger as Mirio's hand grips Tenshi's head and lifts him off the ground. His arms reel in and reattach to his elbows as he wiggles in the air.

"You... Bastard!" Tenshi whines, before Mirio drops him with a heavy thud. Next is Machi with his spiked fingernails. He swipes at Mirio, and projectiles launch from his hand. They fly right through Mirio.

"What- What kind of quirk is that?!" Machi demands.

I watch in astonishment as Mirio disappears, and then reappears right in front of Machi. This is- this is impossible!

"I would run if I were you!" Mirio declares, his golden eyebrows creased together with anger and annoyance. "And don't you ever bother Nina again!"

Machi scurries to his brother. lifting his shoulders and dragging him behind a nearby fence. They disappear. And then, to my surprise, Mirio turns and walks through the fence. "My name is Lemillion! And if you try to hurt Nina... I'll be there!" He says, crashing his fists together. The two brothers, ashen-faced, look as if they had just seen an invincible man walk through a wall.

When Mirio returns to my side again, I'm speechless.

"Mirio..." I say.

He kneels down and picks up my mesh bookbag, slinging it across his back. "People like you bear a strong enough burden already. Let me take this for you." He says, with a smile, his demeanor completely changed. Lemillion... will be a successful hero.

I felt bad for lying to Lemillion. I told him I was quirkless, when, in fact, that wasn't the case. I do have a quirk.

The fact is, my quirk is completely useless. I have the ability to be immune to paper cuts.


End file.
